Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), and so on. In a flat panel display, data lines and gate lines are disposed to cross at right angles, and a crossing of a data line and a gate line is defined as a pixel. A plurality of pixels are formed in a matrix on a panel. To drive each pixel, a video data voltage to be displayed is supplied to the data lines, and a gate pulse is sequentially supplied to the gate lines. And, the video data voltage is supplied to the pixels on display lines to which the gate pulse is supplied. As every display line is sequentially scanned by the gate pulse, video data is displayed.
In keeping with the recent trend of large-sized panels for displays, the gate lines are becoming longer, and this leads to problems due to gate pulse delays. As one of the measures to solve these problems, gate pulse modulation (GPM) was suggested, in which the voltage level of a gate pulse is raised and the voltage level decreases with a different slope during the fall time.
A GPM IC that generates a GPM signal by gate pulse modulation may be incorporated in each gate drive IC. A problem with this technique is that GPM signals generated by the GPM IC of each gate drive IC have different waveforms due to differences in resistance between RE lines needed for gate pulse modulation.